320
Following a scary dream, David tells Burke that he is afraid of Barnabas and does not want to see him. Synopsis Teaser : Darkness shrouds the walls of Collinwood, and hides its secrets well. Inside the great house, all seems peaceful and serene. A frightened and disturbed boy lies sleeping. But sleep brings him no peace, for dreams can bring him one step closer to learning a terrifying and dangerous secret. David Collins sleeps restlessly in his bedroom. Drawn into a nightmare, he finds himself in Eagle Hill Cemetery where Barnabas Collins bares his fangs at him. Act I David wakes screaming and hysterical. Victoria Winters and Burke Devlin hear him and rush into the room. They manage to calm him but, when asked, David claims not to remember his dream. Wanting to be alone, Burke and Victoria make sure David is all right before leaving him. Outside in the hall, Victoria admits to being terribly worried about David. The boy has been fearful for the past "few days" and refuses to tell her why. At that moment, David opens his door and asks to speak with Burke alone. He confesses to having lied about not remembering his nightmare because he didn't want to upset Victoria. Burke is disturbed to learn David's dream concerned Barnabas. David describes his nightmare along with the uneasy feeling he has toward his cousin. Scared witless, he doesn't want Barnabas to come anywhere near him. Act II Later, Burke returns to Victoria in the drawing room and relates his conversation with David. His suspicions toward Barnabas have been reignited, which doesn't sit well at all with Victoria. They both agree to change the subject before an argument ensues. Victoria answers a knock at the door to find Barnabas, who is looking for Miss Hoffman. But Julia has gone out for the evening. Barnabas tells Vicki that it is urgent for him to see Julia, and then he leaves to return to the Old House. Again Burke's curiosity is aroused, and Victoria chides him for making a mystery over every little thing. When she goes upstairs to check on David, Burke glares across the foyer at the Portrait of Barnabas. Act III Julia returns to Collinwood and learns that Barnabas was looking for her. Burke wastes no time in pelting Julia with questions about her "book." She sidesteps these, then departs for the Old House. There, Barnabas and Willie Loomis are anxiously waiting for Julia. Once she arrives, Julia is shocked to learn that Maggie Evans' memory has returned. She refuses to believe this is even possible, especially after the last time she hypnotized Maggie into forgetting her ordeal. Barnabas orders Julia to go to Maggie and see if the girl has really regained her memory. Julia is forced to sheepishly admit that Maggie is no longer her patient. This blunder, as Barnabas points out, may mean the end of the doctor's life. Act IV In spite of Julia's blundering, Barnabas decides to spare her. Julia advises him to wait a few days and he will see that Maggie has, in fact, remembered absolutely nothing. After a pause, Barnabas appears to agree. Julia, pleased that Barnabas is being sensible at last, goes to prepare another injection of her serum for him. However, once he and Barnabas are alone again, Willie realizes the vampire is planning something. Indeed, Maggie has become too great a threat to Barnabas' existence and must be killed tonight. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Julia) Another blunder! This may mean your life. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 324. * The color videotape master of this episode is lost. However, a monochrome kinescope film copy does exist. * David's unseen "scream" was, in fact, a stock sound effect usually reserved for female characters. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: David dreams that Barnabas is a vampire. * TIMELINE: Something has been disturbing David for the past "few days." Barnabas is going to kill Maggie tonight. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David screams at the beginning and Victoria runs into his room, Anthony George can be seen to be already in the room standing behind the dresser, waiting for his cue, then he also starts running. The camera obviously wasn't supposed to pan this far left. * Jonathan Frid flubs when Julia asks Barnabas, "Then, you won't do anything to Maggie..." He answers, "Not yet, not until I'm certain that she no longer is a threat to me." The correct line would be "... not until I'm certain that she is a threat to me." * Frid again flubs when Julia says to Barnabas, "You must believe that." He turns to her and starts to say something, then stops, turns around again, walks to the other side of the room, and then turns back to say his line. * It is stated that Dr. Woodard took Maggie out of Julia's care a "few days ago." However, the on-screen passage of time would suggest it was yesterday. * Vicki states that David has never kept secrets from her before. David has, of course, hidden many things from Vicki and lied to her many times. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 320 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 320 - This Means Your Life0320